


We are Soldiers, but also Human

by NemoTheSurvivor



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemoTheSurvivor/pseuds/NemoTheSurvivor
Summary: A collection of one-shots, showing the human side of the elite operatives of Rainbow. Latest story: Thatcher is the oldest member of Rainbow. With age comes experience, but it also comes at a cost.





	1. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash makes a judgement call on a mission, and now she has to deal with the consequences of her actions.

Consequences

"You wanted to see me?" Ash asked, stepping into the Deputy Director's office.

"Ah, Cohen," Five said, pointing to the chair on the other side of his desk. "Sit." Ash promptly sat down at attention. "Lose the shades." Ash folded her sunglasses as she took them off, resting them in her lap. As the Deputy Director scanned Ash's face, he noticed the bags under her eyes. "When was the last time you slept?" he asked.

"About thirty hours ago," she replied. "There was the hostage situation in Spain, then Rainbow was on standby during the grand reopening of the SLG since its closure after the attack last year. I was too anxious to sleep."

Five nodded. "Tell me what happened during your operation in Spain," the American said, folding his hands in front of his chiseled face.

"I turned in my report, sir," Ash said. "All the details are–"

Five held up one hand, silencing Ash. "Tell me what happened," he repeated.

"It was a standard operation," Ash said. "Rainbow saved the hostage, by the book."

Five sighed. "If it was by the book," he said, "then Kötz and Weiss wouldn't be injured."

"We all knew the risk going in," Ash said. "Sometimes, people get hurt."

"Don't give me excuses," Five said. He folded his arms on the desk. "Tell me exactly what happened."

Ash took a deep breath. "Blitz and I stood at the primary breech point," Ash said. "I checked the drone feed as Sledge, Glaz, and IQ were moving towards the second breach point. The terrorists in the room–members of the White Mask–started talking. One of the terrorists voiced an opinion to execute the hostage." Ash sighed. "I told Blitz we were breaching as I activated the breach charge. Blitz charged into the room, activating the flash attached to his shield."

"You breached without Cowden's command?" Five asked.

"Sledge did not give the order to breach," Ash confirmed.

Five nodded. "Continue."

"The terrorists, confused and blinded, started firing. IQ was injured as a stray bullet passed through the wall and hit her side. Blitz and I engaged the terrorists, with Sledge breaching and engaging soon after. After we neutralized the four terrorists surrounding the hostage, Glaz yelled, 'Three behind!' As I turned towards the breach point, Blitz pushed me to the side. Two of the terrorists charged into the room. One of the terrorists rammed Blitz, letting the second fire several rounds into Blitz's exposed side."

"I thought Kötz only had one bullet wound," Five said, picking up a medical report. "One bullet wound to the right shoulder. I guess his Kevlar stopped the rest?" Ash didn't respond, unsure of how to answer. "Go on."

"I instinctively reached for my sidearm, drawing and firing as I hit the ground. Both terrorists were neutralized before anyone else suffered an injury. Glaz neutralized the third. Sledge took personal responsibility of the hostage, Blitz and I lead him to the extraction point, and Glaz supported IQ as the two brought up the rear."

"Kötz stayed in front, even though he was injured?" Five asked. Ash nodded. "I see." Five picked up Sledge's report. Ash remained silent, resisting the urge to fidget in her seat. "What you did was impulsive and reckless," Five said at last, lowering the paper. "Two of your teammates are injured because of your actions." Five paused, studying Ash. She remained expressionless. "However, based on your report, as well as Cowen's, I have decided that no disciplinary action is needed, as your actions had the potential to save the hostage." Five leaned forward, his brown eyes locking with Ash's. "I'll say it again; your actions _might_ have saved the hostage." After another second of glaring, Five leaned back. "As a member of Rainbow, you are the elite. You wouldn't be here if you weren't good at your job."

"Thank you, sir," Ash said.

"I wasn't–," Five started to say. He sighed. "Rainbow saves lives, Cohen, but only if we can work as a team. Next time, think about how your actions will affect your team, and follow the squad leader's orders. I do not want to have this discussion with you again. Dismissed."

Ash stood, putting her sunglasses back on. "Yes sir." As Ash turned to leave, she asked, "May I ask a question?"

"Go ahead," Five said, his focus going to the papers scattered about his desk.

"Why do you use our last names?" Ash asked.

"It helps keep faces attached to documents," Five said without looking up. "Again, dismissed."

* * *

Sledge and Castle stood outside of the command building, both still in their combat gear. "Well?" Castle asked.

"I got a slap on the wrist," Ash said, joining the two.

"Told you there was nothing to worry about," Castle said with a grin.

"You made the right call," Sledge said, his accent unaffected by the gas mask. "Five just wanted to see if your story would change."

"I figured as much," Ash said. "How're Blitz and IQ?"

"They're fine," Castle said. "Rainbow will back at full strength before you know it."

Ash caught a look as it passed between Castle and Sledge. "What?" she asked.

"Well," Castle said, "you've been on stand-by ever since we got to Hereford. In fact, I don't think you've even been to your new apartment."

A burst of gunfire momentarily distracted the trio. "Rook must be putting the recruits through the paces," Sledge said, glancing at the sound. He turned towards Ash. "You are living rent free in another country. Might as well put those NATO funds to good use and actually use the place every now and then.

"I'll think about it," Ash said, stepping past Castle.

"No need," Sledge said. Ash stopped in her tracks. "I ask Six to approve the four day leave you submitted. After twenty-hundred hours tonight, you are officially off duty until oh-eight-hundred Monday morning."

Ash spun around. "But I never–" Thoughts raced through her tired mind, finally settling on the only possibility. "Why'd you do it?"

"You work too hard," Castle said. "You deserve a break."

"It just so happens I get one after getting an earful from Five?" Ash asked. Castle rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the ground. "That's what I thought." Ash turned towards the barracks, fuming.

Sledge grabbed Ash and spun her around. "What the bloody hell is your problem?" he asked. "We go out of our way to make sure you get a vacation and this is how you thank us?"

"Why does it feel like this 'vacation' is a punishment?" Ash asked, crossing her arms.

"If you were being punished, you wouldn't be getting paid," Sledge said.

"That's not the point," Ash hissed.

"I'm sure neither of you have slept in a long time," Castle said, stepping between Sledge and Ash. "I know I haven't. So how about you both stop before you do something you'll regret."

Ash and Sledge glared at each other for a moment. "Fine," Ash said at last. "If anyone needs me, let them know I'm on vacation."

"Oh we'll be just fine, lass," Sledge said.

Ash turned around and opened her mouth. "Hey!" Castle yelled, pushing Sledge and Ash away from each other. Once the two stopped pushing back, Castle said, "Sledge, why don't we go introduce ourselves to the new recruits?"

"Sounds like a plan," Sledge said. He immediately turned and walked towards the firing range.

"Ash, you need sleep," Castle instructed. "Go lie down on your rack until you get off tonight."

"Yes sir," Ash said mockingly, giving Castle a casual salute. Castle returned it with a smile before running to catch up with Sledge. "Like I need a stupid vacation," Ash grumbled under her breath as she entered the barracks.

* * *

Ash shut the common room door, fatigue gripping her body. She shrugged it off, scanning the room. The only people in the room were three of the Russian soldiers. Tachanka was cleaning an old Tokarev, Fuze was taking apart a pilot's helmet and storing the pieces on a small table, and Glaz was using his easel in the corner. The three Spetsnaz wore the underclothing of their gear. "Hello Ash," Glaz said, waving his paintbrush in the air with a smile on his painted face. Tachanka muttered a greeting in Russian, while Fuze said nothing.

"Hello Glaz," Ash said, stepping around the sniper to see his latest painting.

"How was your meeting with the Deputy Director?" Glaz asked, eyes now focused on his canvas.

"I'm still in Rainbow, so I'd say it went well," Ash said. She recognized the subject of Glaz's painting. In the center was a large photograph of a beach. Bullet holes peppered the wall around the photograph, and a splash of red stained the wall in the corner. Glaz was painting a wall he and Ash passed in Spain.

"I'm glad to hear that," Glaz said, taking a step back and tilting his head. "You are a good spotter."

"You just like my M120," Ash said, grinning.

"That is what makes you a good spotter," Glaz said. Tachanka said something in Russian, and all three of the Russians laughed. Ash raised an eyebrow. "Russian joke," Glaz said. "Doesn't translate well." Tachanka and Fuze chuckled. Ash figured the joke was about her. Glaz glanced at the FBI agent before looking back at his painting. "There is something bothering you."

"It's nothing," Ash said, waving her hand dismissively. "Just wondering what that joke was about."

Glaz set his paintbrush down before he poked Ash's chest with one finger. "You're lying," he said. "I can tell." Glaz looked between the other Spetsnaz and Ash. After a second's pause, he said, "Come with me." The Russian led Ash out of the common room and into the sleeping quarters. Ash sat down on her rack as Glaz sat down on the rack opposite. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

Ash sighed, her fatigue keeping her thoughts from organizing. "All I was trying to do was save the hostage," Ash said at last, taking off her sunglasses. "That's it. What I don't understand is why everyone is acting like I did something wrong."

"That's it?" Glaz asked. He chuckled and shook his head. "The answer is simple, but you won't like it."

"Try me," Ash said.

"You did the right thing," Glaz said, putting a hand on Ash's shoulder. "You just did it wrong."

Ash sighed. "How did I do something wrong if the mission was a success?"

"No offence, but you have a big head."

"Excuse me?" Ash asked, a hunt of murder in her voice.

Glaz raised his hands. "I, uh, can't remember the word," he said, standing. "One moment, please." He left the room, muttering in Russian. Ash took off her boots, balancing her sunglasses between them, and resting her hat on the steel toes. The Russian walked back into the room. "Ego," Glaz said, sitting back down across from Ash. "By big head, I meant big ego."

"I knew that," Ash said. "I don't see how it's relevant."

"You think highly of yourself," Glaz said. "Sometimes, you think this too much. Don't be like the German girl. It's okay to be wrong."

"When is it good to be wrong?" Ash asked.

"You've seen some of my paintings," Glaz said. "When I make a mistake, whether it is because of color or brush size, it is very hard to change. Even if a mistake is made with good intentions, that doesn't make it any easier to fix. But, I learn what not to do when I start again with a fresh canvas. Sound familiar?"

"Kind of, yeah," Ash said.

"Why don't you sleep on it," Glaz said. "You could use some sleep anyway."

Ash smiled. "Thanks." Glaz patted Ash's shoulder twice before leaving her alone. Ash tried to organize her thoughts one last time, stretching out on the stiff bed. Before she could even start, fatigue sent her into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapkan discovers he shares a similar interest with the newest operator from Canada, and the two swap hunting stories.

Hunters

Kapkan sat in the armory, working in silence as he tinkered with an EDD. Happy with his latest design, he set it down with three other EDD's, each designed slightly different. As he pulled another EDD shell out, a woman's voice said, "There you are." Kapkan looked up, seeing Frost enter the room.

"Can I help you?" Kapkan asked.

"Just wondering why you're alone," Frost said. Kapkan pointed to the explosives next to him. "Ah, of course. Doesn't being alone bother you?"

"Nyet," Kapkan said. "I enjoy the silence." Frost hummed in response. Kapkan continued to work on his EDD while Frost remained in the room. She opened her locker and started to moving things around while accomplishing nothing. After finishing his fifth design, Kapkan looked directly at Frost and asked, "Any reason you chose to remain?"

"I wanted to ask you a question," Frost said, "but I figured that disturbing you while you were handling explosives would be a bad idea."

Kapkan gestured towards the EDD's with empty hands. "I am not currently handling explosives."

"Right," Frost said. "Right." Frost cleared her throat before asking, "I heard that you used to hunt. Is it true?"

"Da," Kapkan said. He glanced into Frost's locker, seeing her mats stacked inside. "I understand that you hunt too?" Frost nodded. "Where did you hunt?"

"Vancouver Island," she said. "Mostly used leg-hold traps. What about you?"

"Naryan Mar, on the Barents Sea," Kapkan said. "I used most snares and traps. Usually built them as well."

"Interesting," Frost said. After a moment's pause, she asked, "What's your most memorable hunt?"

Kapkan sat up straight, watching Frost as she shut her locker before leaning against it. He shrugged before relaxing and said, "I was checking my snares one morning, when I heard a what sounded like two animals fighting. As I approached, I recognized the sounds as wolves. A Eurasian wolf female had snagged herself in one of my snares, and two males were fighting over her."

"You snared a wolf?" Frost asked doubtfully.

"I was testing loop sizes and wires," Kapkan said. He picked up a screw before idly twirling it between his fingers. "I considered the test a success. The wolves fought for several minutes before one of them limped away. Now, I had two choices. I could kill the wolves, or I could leave."

"I take it that you didn't do either?" Frost asked. "Otherwise, it wouldn't be very memorable."

Kapkan grinned. "I knew if I approached the female, the male would attack me. An idea entered my mind involving several mountain hares that I had gathered from my other snares. I slowly approached the wolves, four hares in one hand and my hunting rifle in the other. The male turned to face me, snarling. I shook the rifle, causing the wolf to cringe, then I took one hare and threw it at the wolf. The wolf sniffed the hare for a moment, checking for poison, and upon finding none, carried it to the female. I continued to approach. The male turned back towards me and growled again. I shook my rifle, then raised the three hares. The male backed off, and I tossed him another hare. He seemed to get that I meant them no harm. I approached the snare, and the female started whimpering. The male faced me, but did not growl.

"I set the hares down next to the female before drawing my knife. Slowly, I moved the knife to the snare trap. The female could not see what I was doing, and the male watched my every move. With a swift motion, I cut the snare and jumped back, shouldering my rifle. The male growled, startled by the sudden movement, but did not attack. The female barked at the male before picking up one of the hares. The male stopped growling, watching me for another moment, before picking up the other hare and leaving me alone. After that, I made sure never to make a snare large enough to catch a wolf again."

"Well played," Frost said. "Though, if I may ask, why didn't you shoot them?"

"I only kill what I need," Kapkan said, "and I didn't need wolf fur. What about you? What hunt do you remember the best?"

"I caught a raccoon once, around sunset," Frost said. "After I took the animal out of the trap, I heard a snarl. The blood on the ground attracted a mountain lion. I've trapped them, but never actually faced one before. My shotgun was loaded for small game, so it wouldn't be of much use. I took a step back, placing the leg-hold trap between the mountain lion and myself. The beast looked at me as I knelt down and slowly rearmed the trap. As I stood, the mountain lion charged. I jumped back, firing my shotgun. The mountain lion missed the trap. Its claws dug into my leg as I scrambled back." Frost tapped her right leg below the knee. "Still have the scar."

"I take it you didn't die," Kapkan said jokingly.

"Ha ha," Frost said. "The trap sprang on the mountain lion's back leg. Once I was safe, I loaded in the proper shells and killed the trapped animal. Then I had to drag it across the tundra, in the dark, with an injured leg."

"Why didn't you just leave it?" Kapkan asked.

"After all I went through?" Frost asked. "Not a chance. Besides, I use what I kill."

"Fair enough," Kapkan said. The two remained silent for a moment, reminded of their brushes with death. Kapkan stopped twirling the screw. "Can I ask you something?" he asked. Frost nodded. "Would you have considered yourself the hunter in that situation, or the prey?"

Frost blinked once, thought plastered on her face. "Hunter," she said at last.

"How so?" Kapkan asked.

"I was armed," Frost said, standing straight. "I killed another animal before the mountain lion showed up."

"That does not matter," Kapkan said. "A cat is a hunter to birds, but prey to dogs."

Frost crossed her arms. Kapkan watched for a silent moment as thoughts raced through Frost's mind. "Hunter," she repeated. "A hunter is proactive, the prey reactive. I set the trap for the mountain lion, then baited it into the trap. It was my prey."

The sound of boots echoed through the hall outside the room. Several of Rainbow's operators walked past the storage room. Bandit looked into the room, and upon seeing Frost and Kapkan asked, "A bunch of the defensive operators are going to run some practice drills while we're on duty. You two interested?"

Kakpan shook his head. "Bombs don't practice well."

"Give me a second," Frost said. "I'll be right there." Bandit nodded before leaving. Frost pulled her combat gear out of her locker. As she put it on, she said, "I have to ask. Do you prefer silence? Or the company of another hunter?"

"I believe the English expression is 'Birds of a feather flock together,'" Kapkan said. "I almost forgot how enjoyable it was to speak to someone with common interests."

Frost quickly looked away as she asked, "So, you wouldn't mind if, some other time, we talked again?"

"Da," Kapkan said. "I will look forward to it."

Frost turned towards Kapkan, a small smile on her face. Before Kapkan could react, she pulled her mask over her nose and left the room. Kapkan watched Frost leave the room before he resumed tinkering with his EDD's. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was some hidden meaning behind Frost's smile.

* * *

"Hey, Kapkan, got a minute?" IQ asked the next day.

"Da," he replied, turning towards the German woman.

"I'm recalibrating my scanner," IQ said. "Could you set up some paint traps?"

"Give me five minutes," Kapkan replied.

Valkyrie, who happened to be walking by, yelled out, "Let me get my cameras!"

After setting up the fake mines and decoy cameras, Kapkan and Valkyrie watched as IQ entered the kill house. "What's she doing?" Jäger asked as he and Thermite left the barracks.

"She's testing her scanner," Kapkan said. "Valkyrie and I set some traps for her to find."

"And all of the mines you placed in there are electrical, right?" Thermite asked.

Valkyrie grinned. "Nyet," Kapkan said. "I placed a single tripwire paint mine in there. No electronics in that one."

"I got a camera positioned to get a perfect view when it goes off," Valkyrie added.

"She won't like that," Jäger said, walking away as he shook his head.

"I want a recording," Thermite said quickly before joining Jäger.

Kapkan and Valkyrie watched through the camera as IQ turned a corner. The mine went off, covering IQ in a variety of paint colors. Kapkan and Valkyrie both started laughing at the very confused IQ. She looked around the room before she saw the camera in the corner. "Very funny!" she yelled.

"She's gonna kill us," Valkyrie said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Da," Kapkan agreed.

IQ stomped up to the two before yelling, "My scanner can't see mechanical traps!"

"Then keep your eyes open for them," Kapkan said.

IQ opened her mouth, but shut it quickly. Kapkan raised an eyebrow. "As much as I hate you right now, you have a point," she said. "Though, this was to test my scanner, not my wits."

"If we really wanted to mess with you," Valkyrie said, "then we would've asked Frost to stick a welcome mat somewhere."

"Sure," IQ said sarcastically. "Now I have to clean the screen, not to mention change clothes. If Blitz or Thermite sees me like this, they'll never let me live it down either."

Kapkan remembered the smile Frost gave him yesterday. "Can I ask the two of you a question?" he asked.

"After you just covered me in paint?" IQ asked.

"Go ahead," Valkyrie said.

"Yesterday, I spoke with Frost," Kapkan said. "We talked about hunting for a while before she joined the others for training. Before she left, she said she wanted to talk again and gave me a weird smile. It was like a simple campfire in the middle of a snowstorm. Small. Warm. Inviting. I am not sure what it means. Do either of you?" IQ and Valkyrie exchanged glances before they both looked at Kapkan, perfectly imitating the smile Frost had. "Yes, that smile. Wait, why are you two smiling?" IQ turned towards Valkyrie before speaking German. Valkyrie nodded in agreement. "When did you learn German?" Kapkan asked, confused.

"I don't know any German," Valkyrie said, "but I know exactly what IQ said because we both had the same thought." She placed a hand on Kapkan's shoulder. "Frost was flirting with you."

"What?" Kapkan asked, staggering back.

"Frost was testing the waters," Valkyrie said, shrugging. "She talked to you about hunting to see if you two could, you know, stand to be around each other outside of shooting bad guys."

IQ sighed, visibly relaxing her shoulders, and said, "Look, she's already expressed interest in talking with you again. You might as well ask Frost out to dinner."

"Or a movie," Valkyrie suggested.

"Or even just a walk," IQ said. "The point is, you need to strike when the iron is hot and take her out on a date."

"I understand I just covered you paint," Kapkan said, "but this is not a nice way to get back at me. I do not understand why you think Frost was flirting with me."

"Huh?" IQ asked. She looked down at her clothing. "Oh yeah, I'm covered in paint. Look, Kapkan, this isn't a joke. I am positive Frost was flirting with you. You could try talking to her again and watch for any other signs. The two of you would at least be hunting buddies, if not best friends."

"I don't know about that," Kapkan said, rubbing the back of his neck under his hood.

IQ mumbled something in German, shaking her head. Valkyrie said, "Frost never makes a move without thinking about it, right? If you can tell something's off, it's probably because she wants you to notice." Kapkan sighed, thinking.

"Relax," IQ said. "What's that hunting saying about setting traps you always tell Bandit?"

"When laying a trap," Kapkan said, "keep it as natural and undisturbed as possible."

"Exactly," IQ said. "That's what Frost did. She disguised her interest in a normal conversation. Oh, and if you don't keep me updated, I will tell Frost you have a crush on her."

"Jesus, IQ," Valkyrie said. "What is this, high school?"

"He covered me in paint," IQ said, winking towards Kapkan. "Might as well light a fire under his feet." IQ walked towards the barracks.

Valkyrie shook her head as IQ walked away. "Just give it a try," Valkyrie said, turning towards Kapkan. "Might as well see how far you can go." She gave Kapkan one last shoulder pat before walking towards the galley.

"Could she really–" Kapkan thought aloud. He shook his head as he slowly walked towards the barracks. "If she is baiting a trap, then that would make me her prey. I'll just have to trap her first." He smiled, wondering where Frost would like to go first.


	3. Aged Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thatcher is the oldest member of Rainbow. With age comes experience, but it also comes at a cost.

Aged Hero

Thatcher took slow, steady breaths, breathing in and out with his steps. The news played on a radio in the background, though Thatcher had long since tuned it out. He glanced at his watch. Two hours past the start of the run. Exhaling with a sigh, Thatcher turned the treadmill off. Ash, on the treadmill next to him, pulled an earbud out of her ear and asked, "Getting tired, old man?"

"Stuff it, lass," Thatcher responded lightheartedly. "I could still outrun you." He waved goodbye as he walked towards the changing room. Ash waved back before sticking the earbud back in her ear.

Once in the changing room, Thatcher scanned the room. Once he confirmed he was alone, a grunt of pain escaped Thatcher's throat. He flexed his hands, trying to work the stiffness out. After several minutes, Thatcher gave up flexing and moved towards his locker. Opening it up, a fresh change of clothes greeted him. He changed out of his workout clothes, suppressing winces and grunts when he moved his hands the wrong way. After throwing his sweaty clothes into a bag, Thatcher moved to shut his locker. Before he closed the door, he noticed the black braces inside.

Thatcher pulled the braces out. They were given to him by the physician, and they were supposed to help with the arthritis. Thatcher tossed them back into his locker before slamming it shut. "They're supposed to help with the pain." Thatcher turned around, seeing Montagne now standing in the room.

"Bollocks," Thatcher said, starting to leave. "My hands are fine."

"I doubt that," Montagne said, standing in front of the door. "There's been a deployment. You and I are pretty much alone in here for the next couple of hours."

Thatcher tried to stare down Montagne. It didn't work. "Right then," Thatcher said. Montagne sat down on a bench, with Thatcher sitting down next to him. "Start talking."

"Why don't you want to wear the braces?" Montagne asked.

"I don't need them," Thatcher said. "Besides, the last thing I need is something thinking I'm too old to fight."

"We _are_ getting old," Montagne said. "You've been serving for over thirty years, and I'm not far behind you. Our bodies just can't keep up anymore. I've accepted it, and you need to as well." Montagne paused, thinking. "I've talked with Five. Once I retire from field ops, I'm going to stay as an adviser and trainer for Rainbow."

Thatcher looked at Montagne in disbelief. "Blimey," He muttered after a moment, shaking his head.

"I'm not turning in tomorrow," Montagne said, "I still have a couple years left. But that doesn't mean I can't make plans for when I'm a liability more than an asset in the field."

"As if you'll ever be that useless," Thatcher said. "And why are you telling me this anyway?"

Montagne lifted his hands and said, "Hold out your hands." Thatcher complied, lifting his hands out. They were shaking visibly compared to Montagne's. "How's the shaking going to affect your aim?"

"It doesn't," Thatcher said, setting his hands down.

Montagne sighed. "Would you trust your hands when one of Rainbow is on the line?"

Thatcher glared at Montagne. "What are you getting at?"

"Say, the worst happens," Montagne said. "You get captured and the gun is in the hands of a White Mask. Rainbow has one shot to save your life. Who wouldn't you trust to take the shot?"

"I'd put my life in any one of their hands," he said.

"You'd trust all of them?" Montagne asked.

"Every last one," Thatcher confirmed.

Montagne nodded before continuing. "Now, reverse the situation. You have to save someone's life with one shot. Could you do it?"

"Yes," Thatcher said reflexively. "You'd be mental to think otherwise."

"Could you?" Montagne asked again. "Honestly." Thatcher looked down at his hands and flexed them. Stiff, they didn't initially move the way he wanted them to. Enough of an error to shift a gun. Thatcher looked at his locker, wondering if him appearing old was worth the life of his squadmates. Montagne stood, dragging Thatcher out of his thoughts. "I would trust you," he said. The look on Montagne's face was pure trust. Trust that may be misplaced. Without another word, he left the room. Thatcher looked back down at his hands, watching them shake, before looking back at the lockers.

* * *

Wood and debris filled the air as the breach charge went off. Capitão and Fuze entered first, the former going left and the latter going right as they cleared different rooms. Thatcher entered next, making sure the hall stayed clear. Montagne and Blackbeard appeared on the stairs at the far side, working their way up from ground floor to the second bomb. Several burst of gunfire came from Thatcher's right as Fuze cleared the White Mask with his AK.

The sounds of a White Mask started breathing through some sort of apparatus filled the air. "Bomber!" Capitão yelled.

"Where?" Thatcher yelled. A man in a hazmat suit started to descend the stairs, above Montagne and Blackbeard. The Bomber noticed the two operators on the stairs first, pulling a trigger out and running towards them. Thatcher immediately pulled out an EMP grenade, arming and throwing it down the hall in one motion. Montagne backed up, almost knocking Blackbeard over and causing the SEAL to miss his first shot. The Bomber jumped the last three steps, landing with a thud before turning and sprinting towards the operators on the stairs. Thatcher fired a burst from his AR33, landing several hits in the side of the Bomber's chest and one in the facemask. The Bomber fell to his knees as the EMP went off. Thatcher let out the breath he was holding. The Bomber clicked the detonator, and after not exploding, fell to the ground. Blackbeard fired one shot into the Bomber, making sure he stayed down.

Montagne retracted his shield. "Bomber down," Thatcher said.

"Disarming the second bomb," Fuze said. The rest of Rainbow hurried to his position, knowing that more White Mask were coming. Montagne nodded at Thatcher once as they set up. Thatcher returned the nod, flexing his hands on his weapon. _The bloody braces help after all_ , Thatcher thought. _Might even keep me in the field for a couple of years._


End file.
